My Supernatural Mate
by Shadethehedgehog1413
Summary: Story for Halloween. In this story, Scourge is a werehog that needs a mate in order to stay in charge of his new pack, so he decides to take a blue and white fox named Arctic. For now she fears him and escape is the only goal in her mind, will she succeed? or will she stay by his side in the end?
1. The Beginning

Arctic POV

In my life, I tried to stay out of trouble, be a good person but not a noticeable hero like Sonic or Sally. Basically, be the kind of girl you'd never really pay attention to, someone who was just watching from the crowd. I was that kind of person in my home town, Deadwood. It was a broken down city, filled with boarded up windows, guard dogs constantly barking and howling 24 hours a day, not to mention we barely saw sunlight. It was just grey clouds, heavy rain and freezing snow throughout the year.

Besides the eh, decor of the city, I lived in a pretty shabby, apartment-sized house. It only had a small bathroom, kitchen that only had a fridge, piece of junk stove, and a counter, and just a small bedroom with a smaller bed. To you people, it must sound like a poorly protected house in Detroit, but I really didnt complain. It was the least of my problems right now. My goal was to finish my senior year of Freedom High School, except the only thing I didnt understand is why they called it that in a place like this.

The residents of Deadwood have gone down to robbing, mugging, you name it. All this crime built up as high as the Empire State and beyond, meanwhile the cops just gave up, probably in fear or just because it was pointless.  
Anyways, the worst thing about this city wasnt the criminals running around, but it was the pack of beasts called Wilds.

A pack of bloodthirsty, rabid, red-eyed wolves that practically ran this town for years. The only thing knew besides their appearances was their behavior. I was pretty curious at them, how they sometimes sounded like they could talk, could walk on their hind legs like regular mobians, along with their appearances only on the full moon.  
And I had so many questions about them as well. Like where they came from, what they were really called, and if they were once mobians, how they became Wilds.

Except there was the fact at how ferocious and dangerous they were. Everyday I heard about people being kidnapped, killed in the woods and the people that were raped by these bloody, horny animals.  
Thank the mother of Mobius I wasnt one of those victims, neither was Luna, though that didnt mean that we would never be one. In fact, thats what this story is about, its my story on how I got involved with these beasts, uncovering the secrets people would kill for.  
Read on if you dare. 


	2. Scourge the Alpha

Normal POV

While the city was quite dangerous and not the best looking in the world, it only got worse across the waters on docks. While the waters were muddy and filled with dangerous fish that were mutated, thanks to Robotniks oil running in the waters, there was a swamp with willow trees, glowing, purple plants that no one dared to eat, and mysterious roars and barking.

That came from the wilds who lived in that swamp, living just like a pack of regular wild wolves, but didnt settle to eat wild animals. Especially a two tailed kitsune Wild that was running on its hind legs instead of four, carrying a black, leather satchel, having something jangle around inside.  
His ice blue eyes looked determined and serious while walking up a small temple made of stone, having vines and other Wilds laying around, sleeping with the night until the full moon would come.

The golden haired fox ran inside, panting and sweating from his long, secret trip into the city, just to get his careless 'king' his ridiculous Anarchy Beryl. Coming upon the throne room, he was breathing so hard as his chest pounded from running, reluctantly kneeling before the head alpha in some respect. "You better have it, Miles." A rough voice asked, looking bored as Tails Anti, Miles, threw the satchel near his feet, pouring out tiny, green, chaos-emerald shaped jewels. Each containing power just as great, maybe even more powerful then the Chaos Emeralds themselves.

"You know these take a lot of energy out of anyone that uses them. Have you not learned from that time with Sonic." Miles asked, crossing his arms and fixing grey bangs and dusted his jacket.  
"Whatever." a green hedgehog said, putting the jewels in a chest with other amazing jewels that held power and were from the city. Just to ensure those thieves never tried to fight them off or try and take their broken down city back.

"Besides that, the council gave me a message along the way." Miles said as the hedgehog, Scourge, groaned. The council was a pack of the first Wilds, all having an element of power that was probably the strongest anywhere. Thats how they were in charge of all the Wilds and made every single rule. One Scourge wasnt following as Head Alpha of the Deadwood pack.  
"What do those idiots want now?" Scourge complained, sitting back on his throne somewhat comfortably.

"I think you should know. They said that if you dont get a mate soon, they're gonna have to take serious actions. Some involving your alpha title." Miles said.  
"I dont even see why I need one. I mean, I get why." Scourge said with a short, sly smirk. "But really, I dont need some bitchy girl, nagging on me day and night like Fi used to." Scourge said. She was no longer with him, because when Sonic became a werehog, Scourge did too. It was one of those things they shared, like their birthday and appearance, just with a color swap.

Long story short, Fiona just couldnt be with a beast so...ravenous and hideous, so she went off with Lightning Lynx, one of Scourges own Destructix team members. He felt stabbed in the back at what she did, just like the brunette constantly did, either way, Scourge had no team to get his castle back. So he came to Mobius and found more Wilds, sooner or later taking control of them all in this low-end town.  
It was like being king, just not king of every wild like the council.

"Well, you might have to change your attitude, 'sire'." Miles started, rolling his eyes, sometimes questioning while he served Scourge again. "They said that if you dont have a mate by the end of this month, your stripped of your title as leader. And its already the 22, meaning you have 8 days to pick a girl." Miles estimated while the emerald hedgehog groaned louder. It just keeps getting worse by the minute.

"I dont even have time for this, I have better things to do, that and the fact all those prissy, female Wilds are either taken or just annoy me." He said.  
"Meaning, your gonna abduct a girl from the city, correct?" Miles asked "Oh not me, you." He said, crossing his arms this time and smirked.  
"What makes you think I will?" Miles asked, looking annoyed and glared at the alpha Wild.

"Do it or ill hand you right over to GUN, dont think I wont. Id battle you, but lets face it, that wouldnt be a fair fight for you." Scourge said, leaving the golden furred kitsune one choice. He sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." the fox said, leaving the king to his own matters. No matter how much he was against having pups with some girl, sharing the leadership he earned, he lost his title as King of Moebius. He wasnt going to lose this title and become lower then his blue prime. 


	3. Strange Encounter

Arctic POV

So now you get how Scourge and the rest of his rabid Wilds fits into this story, and the role I will soon be in. Although, it wasnt exactly Miles who found me in the city, it all happened on what seemed like a regular Friday.

Everything seemed in the ordinary right now. I was working over at my job at one of the many Starbucks they had in this city, serving hot or cold coffees to random mobians that walked in throughout the day. I didnt really complain about this job like I did on the other things in town, it was actually pretty nice. There were leather chairs, along with tables or booths for people, not really looking trashed or broken. Yet.

Anyways, something, or someone, weird entered the shop today. He was a young fox, maybe like, 12? 14? He had golden fur, twin tails with white tips and a fluffy, white muzzle. He also had a grey bang over his weird, glowing ice blue eyes, which I really hadnt seen on a mobian before. Besides that, he was wearing just a red and black jacket, along with knee-high, red and black boots.  
"Um...can I help you sir?" I asked, he looked so seriously into my eyes it was...uneasy.  
"Just a espresso, madam." He said, crossing his arms while his eyes wandered to girls in the shop. He sounded just like Tails, but I knew it couldnt be him considering that blue blur wasnt around. Maybe his anti?  
"That'll be...1.45." I said. He searched his pockets while Darla started making his drink.

She was a white cat with grey large grey spots, covering her legs, arms, body and even one on her red eyes. Matching her wavy, ruby red hair that traveled just below her waist. Since she didnt really follow the dress code or whatever around here, she wore a black sleeveless shirt that couldnt go past her belly even if she wanted it to, followed by a light blue mini jacket to keep her a bit warmer. Along with that, she had on short jean shorts and wore red and white sneakers, having white knee high socks as well, followed by her favorite, heart shaped necklace.  
"Here." She said without a care as she handed the young kitsune his caffeinated drink before he handed me two dollars.

"Keep the change." He said, leaving into the cold city as I was frozen and still uneasy.  
"Um, okay." I said, putting the rest in my pocket while my eyes were still locked on the door. "Did you see that?" I asked Darla while she was texting on her phone, considering it was a slow day.  
"No, I dont really pay attention to the customers." She said.

"Dar, he had glowing eyes and looked like he would kill me or something. Bottom line, he just sent these...weird vibes on me." I said while she actually looked up.  
"Glowing eyes? Well...that does sound out of the ordinary." She said.  
"Well, since your on your phone, could you look up something about it and text me the info before Scar and Scratches party tonight?" I asked. They were twin echidnas with purple fur and hazel eyes, mostly wearing black all the time around school.  
The only difference I could find was that Scar had a black, four leaf clover tattoo on his shoulder, while his identical brother had a matching one, just in hunter green.

"Ill try." She said, about to look it up when there were more people coming in. I figured it was because since it was so freezing cold and windy, more people wanted hot drinks like that little fox.  
"Or I can ask Sara." I said, taking out my phone quickly and texted my other best friend to look it up.

Sara was a cherry red bat, with golden yellow eyes, purple wavy hair like Darla, except it went up to her upper back, complemented by dark purple stripes, lastly having midnight blue bat wings instead of purple or black like Rouge. Her parents had pretty great jobs, living in a two story house that was actually nice house, even in a dead end town like this. And since she was an only daughter, she had nice dresses or stuff like that, but actually didnt brag about it like you'd think.

Getting back to work, I actually had a bad feeling about both that fox and tonights party. It was at a bar named Club Rouge, filled with drinks that with one sip would make you feel high or woozy. You'll soon learn just how bad it became.

*Darla the cat belongs to TomboyGirl123*


	4. Werehog Attack

Normal POV

The young yet brilliant kitsune Miles had returned at some point during the late afternoon, minutes before the sun would fully set and make way for the luminous, full moon that would make all those Wilds crazy and well, 'needy'.  
Miles presented pictures of girls around the town of Deadwood that he thought looked decent, while Scourge on the other hand could be really picky. Fiona fox and Anti Sally, or Alicia, were a perfect example. He only dated the two girls because one, they were both fairly beautiful, especially Fiona considering how long the two lasted as a couple, and both were evil to the core, a turn on Scourge couldnt really go on without.

Besides that, looking through all the pictures of the single and available girls that could go missing without anyone really noticing right away, Scourge only sighed and flicked them across the floor.  
"This is the best you could do? I mean really Miles, give me something I can work with." the green hedgehog responded, crossing his arms while the golden blonde kitsune rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"Well excuse me, your 'highness' but thats the best I could do on a days notice." the anti of Tails responded. Right now he regrets coming back here, not to mention with Scourge, even more. "Besides, based on that town, thats probably the best your gonna get." He added.  
Scourge just scoffed, hopping off his throne in front of the young, probably 12 year old, kitsune, making him jump back in surprise somewhat.

"Forget this, im just gonna go into town, and whatever girl I find, or rape first, ill take." He said, walking past the yellow and white fox cub that sighed in relief that he was finally out of this ridiculous job. Scourge walked out of the forest, climbing on of a tall, Willow trees surrounded with glowing, purple plants with his thick werehog claws. With some effort, he got to the top branch to see the sun getting lower and lower, the sky continuing to grow darker by the minute so it seemed. Wouldnt be long now.

Back in the broken down city, Arctic and Darla were heading to Club Rouge around this time, seeing how bright and colorful it really was inside the club. When Rouge wasnt stealing gems from almost every museum or jewelry store on the planet Mobius, she enjoyed having a good time at her own club during the beautiful night as well. When the two girls walked in, loud music greeted there ears along with people cheering and having a good time. Arctic had to pull her large, bat sized and sensitive ears down, walking through the crowd to find her echidna friends.

The white and blue fox was dressed in a sparkling, aqua blue dress with the right strap sliding down her arm while the other stayed in place, accessorized with matching, blue heels and icicle earrings that dangled freely while she walked.  
Darla was behind her, wearing a short black dress with matching gloves, missing the fingers tips, while still wearing her favorite heart shaped necklace on the silver chain. Neither bothered to do their hair really, since the current style they usually had looked best.

As the two had finally located the twin, purple echidnas, there was no sign of Sara the bat. And sadly there wouldnt be tonight after what was going to happen.  
At the cherry red females house, she was in the bathroom, doing her purple hair. Once she finally had it up in a high pony tail, the bangs split into two curls on either side of her face, the bat smiled to herself while applying sparkly, red lipstick.

"Hmm, good enough." She muttered, taking out her phone to finally look up what Arctic had requested a few hours before today. "A..mobian with...glowing...eyes." She said to herself, placing the bedazzled, shiny iPhone on the counter of the sink. Waiting for the results of her search, the red and purple bat put on a pair of real gold, hoop earrings in her ears, giggling as the shiny things dangled.

Going through the results of her search, one matched with the word werehog certainly caught the seniors attention. Clicking on the highlighted link, she read the short article. 'During my studies of the so called 'Wilds' of Deadwood, I have made yet again another intriguing discovery. The Wilds, or werehogs, arent just living in the swamp on the outside of the city, but living in the town as well. You can tell by the way that some of them have...glowing eyes.' Sara read, almost her eyes wide as she was about to text Arctic what she discovered.

That was until there was a loud clatter outside, sounding like something, or even someone smacked the silver garbage cans on the ground. Sara looked out the window, going downstairs to grab a bat in case it was some kind of intruder or wild animal.  
Walking slowly to the can that was shaking, now hearing the sound of an animal grunting and munching on the spoiled food, the cherry red bat raised the bat, kicking the garbage can aside. Only to see a werehog, having glowing red eyes and didnt look happy at all.

All you could hear in the two mile radius was a blood curdling scream, then silence. She wasnt dead, but she also wasnt conscious to warn the white and blue fox. 


	5. Night at the Bar

Normal POV

Arctic watched from her seat as the party progressed with the late night. Everyone was getting fairly drunk or energetic from all the strong drinks and possible drugs out there. Still, there was no sign of a cherry bat in a sparkly silver dress, or things in that area, was seen in the crowds. That had Arctic suspicious, Sara never missed a party unless it was on of those country club kinds her parents liked, but the bat thought was too dull.

Sighing heavily, Arctic tried sending another text message that asked things like, where are you, or, are you coming tonight or not? Waiting for it to send, the frost fox paid little to no attention to the hedgehog that entered. Scourge scanned the room of hot women with his glowing, ice blue eyes. Some girls were with their boyfriends, or just friends like Arctic and Darla, finally there were many that were single, loose and putting on a show.

'Tsk, shouldve done this sooner, wouldve saved me a lotta time and hassle. And that twerp mustve missed this place, considering there are at least, 20 hot babes in this crowd. Not to mention they're easy to bang when drunk.' He thought, smirking while walking around for a while.  
The reason he was not a fuzzy, fanged face werehog with a deep voice during the full moon was because of his alpha status. It not only came with the benefit of controlling your clan and eating first, but you could also manage to control transformation for at least one night a week. Making it all the more easier for him to find a female and just secretly kidnap her without many people knowing.

Arctic however sighed as her bat best friend had not responded nearly all night, only since noon had she about the whole glowing eyes thing that Arctic was still curious about. Sighing in defeat again, the frosted fox dropped her phone into her purse and decided to have on of the many energy drinks they served around here. They didnt have alcohol in them, well not enough so you'd get drunk off your ass like the others, but they did have something equally as strong inside.

That thing was called Wisp Essence. Basically, it was taking a small sum of energy from the aliens that had appeared in Sonic Colors and mixing them in the drinks for a real boost. Even as they gave you power along with energy to do almost anything for a short period of time, the drink version of the aliens had a downside in the end. After some time they would make you feel dizzy, make your vision blurry, not to mention feel wiped out. So yeah, you felt like you were drunk after having one or two of these alone.

The kitsune was starting to feel those side effects, hiccuping while still in her same seat. 'God, everything here just has to make you drunk off your ass doesnt it?' She thought, rubbing her temple to try and ease either the symptoms or a growing headache. Either way, she knew she should leave before things get worse.  
Looking around the club for an exit, she instead found all her friends were already passed out. Darla was at a booth table, sprawled across it with an empty bottle clutched in her tight grip, meanwhile Scar and Scratch either left, not a wise idea when drunk, or had gone to one of the rooms upstairs that Rouge lent out for a number of nights.

The fox got up and walked around through the many people that still seemed wide awake and on something, most likely drugs now, the kitsune looked around with blurry vision for an exit. And when one was found, she staggered towards the nearest one as best she could in this state, plus the fact it wasnt easy to walk in these heels most of the time.  
Just as she reached her hand for the door knob, Arctic tripped on a crack in the floor, screaming as she fell towards the ground.

Though, her skinny, tight body never did hit the tiled ground below. Instead she fell into the arms of a male in a black jacket, having flame design on the sleeves. Scourge himself.  
"I..I-Im so sorry. I wasnt...really watching where...I was um...going.." She said slowly, getting to her feet while Scourge smirked, thinking of an idea that if the female kitsune in front of him knew, she'd slap him so hard he'd sober up instantly.  
"Not a problem, babe." He replied with a smirk, crossing his arms while he didnt move his shades. She may have been drunk, but seeing his glowing eyes could bring her back in a snap. "Anyways, where ya goin?" He asked casually.

"Home. Ive uh...had enough drinks for one n-night." She said, trying to keep balance as she was swaying from side to side just like her friends were earlier.  
"All alone in the dark? Sounds dangerous for a lady like yourself." Scourge said.  
"Trust me...I may be drunk...and..tired...and woozy...but I can...still pack a punch." She said, rubbing her temples as a headache was coming on now.

"Eh, in a town like this, that alone wont be able to help. So how bout I take ya home, or to my house since its closer." the green hedgehog offered, awaiting the response.  
Normally Arctic wouldnt go home with any guy besides Scar and Scratch, since they knew very well that Arctic was not only saving herself for a real family and marriage, but also that she would whip their asses into oblivion the next day.

However at this point, she was seriously wiped out and could barely walk to a door that was just a few feet away from her old seat. Just shows how far she can get in her tired, dizzy condition topped off with blurry vision.  
"A-alright buddy..*hiccup* lead the...way. But if you t-try...anything...ill k-k-kick...your ass." She said slowly, her eyes growing so heavy that she couldnt fight the drinks effects anymore, going into a black out.

Scourge caught the now defenseless and unconscious fox into his arms, observing her curves and features much more closely now, even feeling her soft, shiny, white as a pearl fur that shimmered in this light with her dress.  
"Oh, you dont have to worry about a thing. Tonight, that is." He replied with a chuckle, leaving the club and stepping out into a dark, abandoned alley way with no one around.

The ex-king of anti Mobius turned into his werehog form after it had been locked away for hours during the night time., His fur started growing long and fuzzier, with white tips on each quill, his fangs growing even sharper and stuck out more, his pale skin turning kinda a palish green like how Sonics turned a pale blue, and finally his claws broke out of the gloves. The last touch was his voice deepening even more.  
"Finally. Had trouble holding it back for a while." He muttered, sliding the delicate, small and skinny fox into one of his strong arms, using his other three paws to hop from buildings and trees, all the way to the docks.

With one final and quite strong jump, he reached the swamp full of mutant plants and Wilds, stomping into his temple with his new captive.


	6. Some Progress

Normal POV

The next day in Deadwood, it was a clap of thunder outside that woke up a dazed and rather hungover Darla the cat, sprawled out on the glossy, glittery table with the same bottle of alcohol clutched in her gloved paws. Groaning and sliding off the table, she heard a metallic rattling with a female humming peacefully near the bar. The white furred bat named Rouge was making a martini while looking refreshed and well rested, making the cat wonder just how many hours she slept, not to mention when.

"Mornin sunshine." Rouge commented with a giggle, pouring the clear liquid that was obviously vodka with a little rum to get her energized. The bar was mostly empty except for the people that were passed out on the floor and even on the bar, beer bottles and glass masked the once shiny, black marble floor. "Um..." Darla hummed, rubbing her head to remember what she needed, as this hangover was really taking a toll. "By any chance...have you s-seen my friends? Two of em are uh...purple echidnas, males. The other is a red bat with purple hair, Sara Velsworth, and the...last is a fox...has three tails and...w-white fur. Named Arctic." She said while Rouge thought it over.

She usually strolled in around night yesterday to get a bottle of beer for her and Knuckles to drink upstairs, when she did see a white fox like that leave with an old accomplice of hers. The bat knew well that Scourge was a pervert, not to mention what he recently became, but decided not to get involved with a werehog.  
"Yeah hon, those boys rented out a room last night, the fox left with someone, and I wouldve remembered seeing a rich bat come in." Rouge commented, fluttering off to her office as Darla sighed heavily, walking out the entrance of the bar.

She'd deal with Scar and Scratch later, as they were safe with the Wilds not around this time of day. Nevermind that though, the white and grey cat had serious work to do, walking across the town to Luna's house, for perhaps her sister brought her home.  
'It just doesnt seem to make sense. First Sara doesnt show up all night to a party with her best friends, then Arctic mysteriously goes missing. Although, weird things do happen often in this town, the Wilds being a perfect example.' Darla thought to herself, banging on the door to the wolfs house, which laid on the edge of town.

Hearing some clattering inside, Luna dazzily made her way to the front door, eyes squinted as she was definitely not a morning person.  
"What?" the dark wolf asked tiredly, rubbing her purple and pink eyes.  
"Your sister here?" Darla asked.  
"No, just Shadow." Luna commented, looking to a couch the ebony hedgehog mustve been sleeping on. "Why, something happen?" She asked.

"Its just...we went to Club Rouge last night for a party Scar and Scratch made, and weird things happened all night. I mean, Sara didnt show up or respond to any texts or calls, then Arctic apparently left with someone, but the only one I figured she left with was you." Darla explained as Luna was both curious and worried.  
She had an idea of what happened, only needed some hard evidence to be sure.  
"Alright, I can use my wolf sense of smell to track her down. Meanwhile, you should look for the bat, make sure she isnt hurt." Luna explained, stepping aside to tie her boots and put on her black, leather windbreaker jacket.

"You think the Wilds did this?" Darla asked. It was common for people, mostly females, to be abducted from the city by those burly beasts, around 5-6 every month. And they were never seen again.  
"No doubt in my mind." Luna muttered, locking the door behind her and flew off to Arctics while the cat ran off for Sara's since it was close by.

Meanwhile, across the dockside of Deadwood, in the heart of the mutated, werehog filled swamp that no one dared to enter, Scourge was chuckling on his throne. He finally got some girl to be his mate and get the damned council off his back. Or so he thought.  
"Im tellin ya Miles, dont know where in the hell you were looking for girls in that broken town, but heres a tip for ya. Bars. Makes em weak and dizzy to bang and kidnap." The emerald alpha said, looking towards the kitsune that was chained against the wall by her hands.

"I must admit, you did good in getting a girl with a low profile such as this. Except you arent out of the deep waters yet, your highness." Miles said while walking around the golden, vine filled room in the temple.  
"What are you talkin about, twerp?" Scourge asked.

"You idiot, the council will lay off for sometime, at least after you turn this girl into one of us. However, that isnt enough to completely satisfy them or get them off your back for good. You want that, you have to impregnant this girl, make her the female alpha, or mother wolf, of this clan." Miles said, brushing the chin of the female fox. She was quite beautiful for a girl that lived in a disgusting, thieving town such as that.  
"Are ya kidding me? Ill stretch at having a alpha babe around, but I draw the line at pups." Scourge growled.

"That isnt enough for them. The council made this rule because many leaders that thought they were gonna live forever, like you, died without a single alpha pup to take the throne. So all alphas of the sub-packs must have a baby within the first year of ruling or are kicked out." Miles explained like he memorized the rules. Maybe he did just to watch Scourge suffer from someone more in charge then him.  
"Grr...fine. How long do I got to get her pregnant?" Scourge asked.

"Two months, it should be easy when you turn her and she wants it like the other females." Miles said with an evil smirk, leaving. What the two male Wilds didnt know was that Arctic had a secret that ran through her blood and veins, which would prevent her from becoming one of them.  
You'll have to find that out later though. 


	7. Nightmare Begins

Arctic POV

I didnt know how one or more seemingly small drinks like that could make me knocked out for so long. At the time when I had finally come back to consciousness, all previous events felt like total daze to me, could it be a hangover?  
Groaning while my eyes were adjusting to the dim, golden glow lighting of the room, I had instantly realized this wasnt even close to a house. It looked to be an ancient temple, the walls lined with vibrant green vines, exotic flowers of all colors of a rainbow, along with a golden throne with red, plush seating. Beside it, there seemed to be a number of crates, each filled with at least a hundred thousand golden coins, giant and expensive jewels, even tiny, green emeralds that looked very familiar. But where had I seen them?

My thoughts were cut off when I could hear footsteps somewhere in the room with the scraping of very thick claws against the floor. Out of the darkness, as it was nightfall, came a hideous creature I thought id never see this up close. Or be trapped by, noticing the chains around my aching wrists.  
"You've awaken at last, beautiful." The male Wild said in a deep voice, showing off those razor sharp fangs that could be ripping off my flesh in a few minutes.

As my lavender eyes shrunk to the size of a pin, my heart starts racing so fast it could challenge Sonics speed until I screamed loudly, kicking my feet against the wall in hopes that id get free. Instead, that just made the green wolf cover his ears at the pitch until he was able to slam a muzzle on me. A muzzle!  
"God, is that your response to a compliment?" He asked, rubbing his point ears.

"No, its just her respond to any flesh eating beast sir." a young kitsune I remembered too well responded, walking out from the darkness the same way the green one had done. So they were both Wilds after all, meaning that solves the whole 'glowing eyes' mystery. Now one remained, what did they want with me? I mean, what did I do to deserve this?  
"Oh and like you look any better?" The older, ice blue eyed creature responded before looking towards me. Seeing as I had sort of calmed down, he removed the muzzle with a key, letting it hang around my neck.

"Now, lets get right to the point as to why your here." He said, smirking while I felt his hot breath near my muzzle and thought about kicking him hard to the area.  
'About time. Dont see why you need me though, considering I dont have a lot.' I thought to myself before meeting his stone-cold gaze. Even in fear, they did look...mysterious, with a story behind it. 'Wait, what?' I thought with a shake to my head.  
"Anyways, I needed a mate for specific reasons I dont have to explain, and when I saw you, lets just say you fit the standards." He replied with a smirk while I thought about vomiting, yet somehow held it back a while longer.

"Now, ill be more than happy to let you go if you just do a few things for me. Just give me a few kisses here and there, act like your in love with me, have my pups, your free to go." The fuzzy, crazy male said with a smirk plastered on his face, looking quite smug.  
"No! Way!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking him hard in the chest so he went falling to the floor, coughing blood from the impact of the hit. The werefox male snickered at the male green Wilds pain, but really he had it coming.

'Not only does this sicko expect me to actually accept an offer like this, but to have sex and have babies with him?! I may be his prisoner or hostage, but I refuse to do any of that!' My thoughts screamed.  
"Okay, I see how you want it. You want something in return for all that beauty and not to mention service." He said, still having that smirk plastered on his palish green muzzle. He didnt know this, but that sentence made me even more angry and offended.

"So what do you want, babe? Jewels, a few gold coins, Anarchy Beryl?" He asked, walking over to the crate and taking a hand full of the tiny, green jewels in his paw. So thats where I remembered those from, they were often found in the abandoned mine that lay on the outskirts of the town.  
Besides that little fact, I bared my sharp yet small fox fangs at him.  
"Your some kind of sicko if you think that ill do any of that with you against my will! None the less for a few tacky little jewels!" I yelled, yanking hard on the chains to get free.

"Fine, you wont do it for a bribe, than how about a threat?" He asked, the smirk gone, replaced by a scowl. "You either do what I say, not to mention when I say it, or I will not only kill you, but your precious friends and family." He threatened. My response was a gasp.  
"Y-You cant do that! Besides, you dont even know if I even have any friends." I snarled.

"Oh but I do. That over-glamoured little red bat, the white and grey cat Darla, those idiot echidna twins, Scar and Scratch. But lets not leave out your precious, last living family member, Lunar Eclipse. Or, as everyone calls her, Luna." The mad Wild said.  
"B-but.." I tried, tears building in my eyes. Was this creep really serious?  
"You disobey me, ill send my entire pack on each of them, taking each of those mobians out one by one." He added. At this moment I could see all my friends and sister with her lover, looking for me throughout the town at night, getting ambushed by a gang of Wilds. The screams filled my ears.

"No!" I screamed, tears trembling along my black eyelashes until they broke down across my white, fluffy cheeks. He was so cruel. "I...I accept your terms." I choked out in a soft voice, sniffling as I started crying against the wall.  
"There, was that hard?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Wow, your that desperate to stay alpha arent you?" the fox asked the older male.  
"Shut up, Miles. And as for you my lovely, call me Scourge, huh?" He asked, brushing my chin. I squeaked in fear at his clawed touch, feeling how sharp those claws of his were.  
And so my nightmare began.


	8. Nightly Search

Normal POV

At this time in Deadwood, both Darla and Luna were doing their parts to find some clues mixed with Arctics sudden disappearance. Maybe even a few hints on what happened to Sara.  
When the lunar mobian had arrived at her younger sisters home, she took note of the appearance. Seeing that there were no broken windows, broken down doors, the whole place was just as she had left it.  
"Good. Meaning no ones inside to surprise me." Luna muttered, walking fearlessly to the front door and used her thick, black claws to unlock the door. 

Once inside, she flicked a switch on and started a search for any clues, maybe some clothes to pick up scent. So she started looking around the bathroom, living room, and mostly the bedroom for any stray clothes along the floor. There were none to be found.  
"Oh joy, the one day she keeps her room tidy is the day she goes missing without a trace." Luna said with a huff and flopped on the bed. Right now she couldnt believe that she had let her sister down like this, then again, how could she have known?

Either way, her last family member was gone, maybe even dead by now. What could she do?  
It was then that Luna noticed all the blue and lavender jewelry on her dresser, next to a bottle of her usually perfume.  
'She always wears that stuff, especially to parties...maybe...' Luna trailed off, getting up and off the bed, over to the white painted dresser. Taking just a small dab of the sweet, smelling liquid, Luna took a deep inhale of it.

Afterwards, her eyes grew big with tiny, white stars. Like she was on something, but was still very focused on the task at hand.  
"Alright, just gotta...find her." Luna muttered, stumbling out the door and down the road, seeing the night go on somewhat peacefully. This wolf wasnt afraid of the Wilds, considering they were like family, cousins really. Not to mention she would kick those rabid, horny wolves right into the night sky.

While walking on the chipped sidewalk, her phone suddenly buzzed as Darla the cat was calling.  
"Speak." Luna said.  
"Alright, news on Sara. Apparently, she didnt show up last night because she was attacked by one of those rabid beasts, she's in the hospital right now!" Darla explained, making Luna growl louder.

"They better not have raped her. I may not have a lot in common with my little sisters friends, but the thing we got in common is we cant stand those fang-faced, losers." Luna said with much venom. The cat nodded on agreement on the other end.  
"Im gonna keep checking up on her tomorrow to see if she gets any better. Should I tell her what happened to Arc?" Darla asked.

"No." the wolf stated. "Your friends been through too much right now. So keep her calm and out of this for now, since stress is the last thing a girl like her needs." After that, Luna simply hung up before there was a response and continued her nightly stroll.  
'Where are you little sister?' She thought sadly, looking at the full moon, as if that giant, glowing circle held the answers.

Meanwhile, Arctic had it no better at the temples, deep within Deadwood swamps. Scourge had cut her down from the chains, constraining her from any movement, and let the young kitsune with a secret walk around.  
Then, just as she thought this whole day couldnt possibly get any worse, this happened.

Scourge walked her to this room with an open window, allowing the moonlight to shine into the dim, broken room, decorated with jungle flora. Once the moonlight was set, Scourge was able to sink his fangs directly in the area between her neck and shoulder. He couldnt bite the necks specifically, or else the young fox would had much trouble breathing.  
"Ah, you bitch!" Arctic cursed, pulling him of before jumping up, swinging her triple tails at him, resulting in the werehog hitting the wall. It actually made large cracks in the ancient rocks.

"You better watch your mouth, or do I have to remind you of our deal?" He asked, growling while the fox gasped, remembering what she agreed to. She didnt like it one bit, but if it meant keeping her loved ones safe, along with staying alive herself, then what choice did Arctic have?  
"Yes...sir." Arctic replied with a whimper, rubbing the spot in which she was bit, feeling a little blood.

Like a vampire, the alpha werehog here had simply performed a cursed, werehog bite on the white and blue female, hoping to turn her into one of them. Once she was a werehog, she'd want everything from him, to be the Mother Wolf of this pack, even carry his babies.  
Except she was already a supernatural from birth, no one just knew it yet.


End file.
